Bitter Love
by Shadow Katakura
Summary: Kaya was the only female member in the Oda ranks besides Lady No and Lady Oichi. But she liked it that way. Why? Because she met her best friend, Mitsuhide Akechi. Though it was his companion, Motochika Chosokabe, that had her grinning. Now she follows him as they both help a lost and confused Mitsuhide to see the wrong in Nobunaga Oda's ways. First in Story Mode series.
1. Interesting Meeting

**Disclaimer: Hey everyone! I'm back with my new Samurai Warriors 3 story, Bitter Love. I'm sure you remember my "The Raven of Oda" one-shot, right? Well this is what happens after that one-shot. I do own any of the Samurai Warriors characters, as much as I wish I owned Motochika. I only own Kaya, the Raven of Oda.**

Kaya was crouched beside Ranmuru in front of Lord Nobunaga and Lady No. She waited in anticipation for the battle at Kizugawa. Fortunately, Ranmuru broke her out of her thoughts.

"The Chosokabe Navy has arrived as reinforcements." Ranmuru said.

"This will enable us to appose the Mori." Kaya added.

Nobunaga chuckled before asking, "Something wrong?"

"No, my Lord." Ranmuru said immediately. "I just have a bad feeling about this."

Kaya looked down towards the Navy and quickly made a decision. She excuse herself before hurrying down to stand beside Mitsuhide. She then began to take in the sight of the man who was Motochika Chosokabe. The man himself was playing his shamisen. Motochika had black hair that was dyed white and blue in some places. He had quite a bit of muscle and looked to be an acceptable fighter.

"Lord Motochika!" Mitsuhide exclaimed as he ran forward.

Kaya simply walked behind him, wanting to see if Motochika was trustworthy. Motochika looked down at them and he stared at her before smirking. Mitsuhide exclaimed, "Thank you for coming!"

"Forget about it Mitsuhide." Motochika brushed off the thanks. "I would not let you down." He jumped off his boat and in to the water.

"I had faith that you would come." Mitsuhide said as he began to walk forward but stopped as water came close to touching his feet.

Kaya decided she wanted a part in this conversation and asked, "What's the matter Mitsuhide? Don't be alarmed. You'll only get your feet a little wet." Kaya stepped in to the water and was soon in front of Motochika.

Mitsuhide merely stared at her for a second before sighing and walking to stand beside her. Motochika flashed his signature smile and said, "That's it." He then turned to Kaya. "I presume you are Lady Kaya?"

"And I presume you are Lord Motochika?" Kaya responded.

"You would be correct." Motochika smirked. "It is an honor to meet you."

"The same to you. I hope you will be a great asset to the coming battle." Kaya said as a smirk formed on her face.

Motochika smirked and said, "That will not be a problem."

And that was the beginning of a friendship that would last through history.

_Nobunaga Oda, mightiest of the eastern warlords, was well on his way of conquering Japan. With the east firmly in his grasp, he soon turned his attention to the west. A group of rebels had joined the forces of Motonari Mori in an uprising at Kizugawa. Nobunaga moved swiftly, dispatching his troops to crush the insurrection._

_Among Nobunaga's forces was Lady Kaya, a general who earned herself the title Raven of Oda and Motochika Chosokabe, the renowned warrior of Shikoku._

_Nobunaga's general, Mitsuhide Akechi, had specifically requested Motochika's aid in subduing the rebels and Motochika was more than happy to oblige. Kaya could only hope that Motochika was really fighting for the Oda cause, or simply waiting to stab Lord Nobunaga in the back._

_"If Lord Nobunaga is betrayed, I will not hesitate to cut Motochika down."_

_"Chapter 1: The Battle of Kizugawa!"_

_"Well then, let's have a bit of fun, shall we?"_

**How was it? I did my best to keep everyone in character and try and make it seem good. We're following Motochika's story mode because at first I was doing Mitsuhide's but I remembered Motochika died in his story mode. Kami, why did that happen?! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. I'm out!**


	2. Battle of Kizugawa

**Disclaimer: Hi guys! I'm back with another chapter to Bitter Love. Yeah, I know last chapter was kind of rushed, but this chapter will be more planned out. I hope you enjoy!**

**Oh and this chapter is in Kaya's POV.**

I stood beside Motochika with my bow and arrow in my hand, waiting for the battle to start. Mitsuhide had given us the battle plan, and just my luck, I had to help our newest ally.

"Are you nervous?" Motochika asked.

I scoffed. "I've been in plenty of battles Lord Motochika. I've never been nervous."

"I thought I told you earlier. Quit the formalities. Just call me Motochika." The man himself sighed.

"Whatever." I said.

Motochika merely stared at me before a loud horn filled the air. And we took off running at the same time. The battle has begun.

"First, we have to take out Motoharu Kikkawa and Michiyoshi Kuchiba." I said.

Motochika only nodded before we fought our way through groups of soldiers. I notched an arrow and jumped in the air before hitting a Mori soldier straight in the heart. Motochika was beating the hell out of soldiers with his shamisen and he strung a few strings before leaning back and blue field of energy stuck out and hit some soldiers.

"Nice weapon you have there." I complimented as we soon passed Hideyoshi who was retreating.

"Thank you." Motochika smiled at me.

I only nodded before we soon met up with Mitsuhide and, to our luck, one of our targets.

"It seems Hideyoshi has retreated." Mitsuhide commented.

"I'm waiting for you to run away too." Motochika retorted. "Or are you man enough to stay?"

"I...," Mitsuhide paused before saying, "I have faith in Lord Nobunaga."

"Then prove it. Prove just how committed to the cause you are." Motochika said.

Mitsuhide nodded determinedly and went back to fighting. I ran over to Motoharu and started swinging my bow at him. He blocked it with his spear and tried pushing me away, but I ducked and notched an arrow before letting it fly. Motoharu leaned to the side, but the arrow grazed his cheek. He ran at me, but I ducked and came up behind him before grabbing one of my arrows and stabbing it through his chest. I smiled in victory before saying, "That's how it's done."

I joined back up with Motochika before we started running towards our next target, Michiyoshi Kuchiba. Motochika glanced at me before saying, "You're an amazing fighter. I've never seen anything like it."

"I've trained all my life as soon as I was able to wield a bow and arrow." I explained.

"So it would seem." A smirk formed on Motochika's face. "But I'm killing Michiyoshi this time, not you."

"Whatever you say, Motochika." I smiled. Motochika was really growing on me.

We finally reached our destination and Motochika ran up to Michiyoshi before kicking him away. I felt a familiar aura around Motochika and immediately got a good distance away. Once Michiyoshi was close enough, Motochika lashed out and bashed his shamisen on the ground and Michiyoshi was instantly killed in an instant with one more hit from Motochika. Said man walked back over to me and we both started running towards the 2nd Oda Battleship when we heard a shout.

"That ship...there's no way it can be stopped! I surrender! You hear me, I surrender!" It was rebel.

We once again met up with Mitsuhide as he said, "Surrender. Victory will be ours without unnecessary bloodshed."

"We will see my idealistic friend." Motochika smiled before turning to me. "Let's go. We have to escort the rebels to the escape point."

"I know." I nodded before running off, Motochika following behind me.

We soon met up with the rebels, and killed anyone who dared come near them. When they reached the escape point, I was relieved. Dealing with people who were scared of a mere ship was humiliating. Though I was not one who did not show mercy. Besides, everyone was tired of this war. It's only fair that someone surrenders.

"Thank you. You are truly merciful." One of the rebels said.

I heard Lord Nobunaga from wherever he was watching over the battle at and what he said next I agreed with. It was what he did that pissed me off.

"These cowards are worthy of nothing but contempt. If you wish to live, then fight." He said. "Do not let them escape. Cut them down."

"What?" I gasped. "Kazumasa, retreat at once!"

"I'm sorry my Lady, but this is what Lord Nobunaga requested." Kazumasa Takigawa said as he killed the rebels.

"But my Lord..." Mitsuhide trailed off as he walked up beside us. "There was no need! Why?"

"Perhaps this is the level of conviction needed to truly seize control in a world like this." Motochika commented.

"You agree with what just happened?" I demanded.

"Nobunaga has a vision, and he is using it to keep the world in motion. He has earned my loyalty. I shall attack the Saica." Motochika said with determination before running off.

I looked at him in disbelief before nodding at Mitsuhide and running after the Shikoku warrior. "What is wrong with you?!"

Motochika stopped and turned to me before saying, "Lady Kaya, I will not say that I agree with what Nobunaga just did."

"Lord Nobunaga." I corrected him with a frown.

Motochika chuckled before saying, "Alright, Lord Nobunaga it is. Anyway, I don't agree with what he did whatsoever. I merely agree with why."

"This world is no place for cowards. Not with a damn war going on." I swore.

"You sure have a loud mouth on you." Motochika smirked.

"Something that grows on you when your surrounded by men." I smiled.

"So all men swear?" Motochika asked.

"I don't know, do you?" I smirked.

Motochika chuckled and said, "You're truly one of kind, Lady Kaya."

"Kaya." I said. "Drop the formalities when we're alone or with Mitsuhide."

"Why not in public?" Motochika inquired.

"Because there are not many women in the Oda army, and all the soldiers respect the ones that are." I shrugged.

"I see." Motochika said slowly. "Back on topic, we must hurry. I'm sure Magoichi Saica is killing more of your soldiers with those fireballs."

"And he will pay." I said slowly.

When we found Magoichi, Motochika attacked him as Magoichi screamed in rage, "They're just peasants, and they surrendered! And yet you kill them anyway. How can you sleep at night?"

"Empathy is not what the world needs right now. It needs an ambition so great that it will swallow this chaos whole." Motochika replied.

"And you do not need to be a coward in these times of war." I added as I notched an arrow and let it fly towards Magoichi who smacked it away with his rifle as he turned towards me, completely forgetting about Motochika.

"And who is this beauty?" Magoichi raised his eyebrows.

"Lady Kaya and you will not lay a hand on her." Motochika let out a small growl and injured Magoichi with his shamisen.

Magoichi immediately laid a hand on his wound and decided it would be a good idea to retreat. He yelled out as he ran away, "You'll pay for what you've done to my men Nobunaga! I will never forget this."

I turned to Motochika and said, "Why so protective all of sudden?"

Motochika only shook his head and grunted. "I just do not like men who think of women as their next conquest."

Something told me it was more than that, but I decided to leave it alone as I heard a voice say, "May a whirlpool of mayhem rain down upon you."

"I will protect Lord Nobunaga." Ranmuru said.

"The boy is in danger. He needs help." Motochika said as he ran in their direction.

I ran after him while saying, "Ranmuru is a perfectly capable warrior. He doesn't need any help."

"And do you think he would fair well against Kotaro Fuma?" Motochika asked.

"As in legendary ninja Kotaro Fuma?" I gasped. "Shit, let's run and help!"

Motochika chuckled but we stopped as we heard Lady No speak. She nodded her head at me before asking Motochika, "Do you understand what kind of man my husband is now?"

"I cannot understand him, but I feel the strength of his convictions." Motochika answered honestly.

"Yes...I think he might like you." No gave a deadly smile.

Motochika only nodded before he and I ran towards Ranmuru and Kotaro. Ranmuru was barely holding his own. That was, until Motochika started fighting Kotaro. I turned to Ranmuru and asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine my Lady. Thank you for your aid." Ranmuru nodded.

I chuckled and ran over to help Motochika with Kotaro. Said ninja growled and said, "The Bat of Tosa has been poisoned by Nobunaga's wiles."

The Bat of Tosa? Guess that must be his title. Motochika merely narrowed his eyes and said, "I do not deny it. He is the greatest man I've known." Motochika then looked at me and I smirked before grabbing an arrow and stabbing it through Kotaro's stomach.

The ninja growled at me before saying, "You'll regret that." He disappeared.

"You are not done yet. Take those bloody hands and cut down Motonari." Nobunaga commanded.

"At once." I nodded before turning to Motochika and Mitsuhide who had joined us. "Are you ready?"

"We were born ready." Motochika smirked.

I nodded before taking off running, my bow in my hand. Motochika and Mitsuhide ran after me. Mitsuhide caught up with me and commented, "You seem to be getting close to Motochika."

"He's a reliable ally." I stated.

"Is that all?" Mitsuhide asked.

I nodded without looking at him. What was Mitsuhide talking about? I didn't dwell on it any longer as we walked inside the battleship Motonari was hiding in like a coward. A dark smile came to my lips and I took out an arrow and notched it. Once we reached the top of the battleship, I let it fly towards Motonari, who deflected it with his own smaller arrows that came out the device on his hand.

"I will be honest. You do not have what it takes to rule this land." Motonari admitted. "Yet your skills are being wasted working for a man like Nobunaga."

"If you're asking any of us to join you, you're wasting your time." I growled.

"I have no intention of changing who I am for anyone." Motochika added.

Nothing more was said I fought Motonari. My bow clashed against his weapon. Finally I had enough and kicked him away before quickly running forward and stabbing my bow through his chest. Motonari breathed one last time before dying. I heard someone hiss in pain and I turned around upon hearing a shout of "Motochika!"

"What happened?" I asked as I walked over to Mitsuhide who was holding an unconscious Motochika.

Mitsuhide merely sighed before saying, "He always has been stubborn. He was shot by one of the enemy riflemen and has now fallen unconscious from blood loss."

"It didn't even seem like he was injured." I raised an eyebrow.

"Well he is." Mitsuhide sighed before turning to me. "Would you mind...?"

"Bring him to the medical room in the main battleship." I ordered before walking off while muttering, "Baka, baka, baka."

* * *

Later on I was trying not to blush from the sight of Motochika's chest as I cleaned his wound and removed the bullet. This man had a six pack! But I tried not to focus on that and on the wound and soon the blush faded. I felt him wince and turned towards his face to see him staring straight at him.

"I never knew you were a doctor." Motochika commented.

"I'm not. I merely know the basics." I shrugged.

"Removing a bullet is not exactly basic." Motochika raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever." I scoffed before wrapping the wound. "I'd advise staying out of battle for a few days. The shot was clean and it didn't damage anything but flesh. So it should heal nicely on its own."

"Thank you." Motochika said quietly while staring at the ceiling.

I was about to leave out, but I stopped and said, "Motochika."

"Yes?" He replied.

"Next time you're injured, tell someone." I said quietly before walking away to my quarters on the battleship. Before I fell asleep for the night, I thought, "_What battle is next? And will Motochika be there?"_

**Did you like it? This one was more planned out than the last chapter. Next chapter is whatever battle comes after Kizugawa. I don't really have anything to say, so I'm out and I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Realization for Motochika

**Disclaimer: Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter of Bitter Love. This chapter is the beginning of the Battle of Tetorigawa. Next chapter is the actual battle. Also we get some Kaya/Motochika moments this chapter. Somebody is starting to realize their feelings.**

**Motochika: What did you say?**

**Me: Oh nothing.**

**Kaya: *pulls out bow and arrow***

**Me: *yells as she dodges arrow* Please enjoy the chapter! I'll be back at the end if I can survive!**

Motochika watched from a distance as Kaya sharped her bow. She wasn't dressed in her armor, but in a simple purple kimono with a flower design. Her black hair was also hanging down for a change and came past her shoulders. On her feet where traditional sandals. All in all, Motochika couldn't turn away.

"Penny for your thoughts, my friend?"

Motochika jumped slightly and relaxed when he saw Mitsuhide behind him. He smiled. "Merely relaxing before the coming battle."

Mitsuhide scoffed. "Oh really Motochika? Before I walked over here, you were staring at Kaya as if you were staring at the most beautiful thing in the world. Though I must admit, Kaya has a natural beauty to her."

Motochika only nodded before saying, "I'm sure she's gotten plenty marriage proposals."

"More than I can count." Mitsuhide smiled. "But she has always refused. When I asked her why, she said she was waiting for someone who got to know her first before asking." He turned to Motochika. "I believe that someone is you."

Motochika's head snapped around to Mitsuhide and he hissed, "What is wrong with you?"

"What are you boys talking about?"

Mitsuhide and Motochika turned around to see Kaya walking towards them. She was smiling.

"Just about the upcoming battle." Motochika answered, giving Mitsuhide a look when he went to say something else.

Kaya raised an eyebrow. "Okay. Though I will admit, I'm excited. I mean, I get to fight the Dragon of Echigo! The War God! This is like a dream come true!"

Motochika chuckled. "You certainly do not act your age."

"I'm sixteen. I think I act my age." Kaya smirked, waiting to see Motochika's reaction. It would most likely be funny.

First his jaw dropped, then he pointed at her, and finally he choked out, "Sixteen?"

"I thought Mitsuhide told you." Kaya said.

Motochika turned around to slowly face Mitsuhide with a glare, and the idealistic warrior was looking anywhere but at the Bat of Tosa. "No, he did not."

Kaya chuckled. "Well I'm about to go put my armor on. See you guys later." She walked off, meeting up with Hideyoshi along the way. The two immediately got to talking.

"They seem pretty close." Motochika commented.

"Hideyoshi is like a father to her." Mitsuhide explained. "Now back to what I was saying earlier..."

"If you are suggesting I love Lady Kaya, then you are wrong." Motochika said.

"Are you sure?" Mitsuhide asked before he walked away.

Motochika only sighed before walking off to prepare for battle. But after that conversation, he wasn't so sure anymore.

Did he love Kaya?

* * *

_Kaya, Motochika, and Mitsuhide claimed victory at Kizugawa. With this, Nobunaga's enemies in the west were no more._

_In the east, however, a new rival threatened to disrupt his plans: The Dragon of Echigo, Kenshin Uesugi._

_Kenshin and his forces moved north, unleashing a swift assault on Nobunaga's troops stationed there. Their leader, Katsuie Shibata, called for assistance from Nobunaga himself._

_Leaping at the opportunity to elimate Kenshin once and for all, Nobunaga gathered his most trusted generals and immediately set out for Tetorigawa._

_Joining them there was Kaya, who was eargerly awaiting the coming battle for she would finally achieve her dream of fighting the Dragon of Echigo._

_"Kenshin Uesugi is known as the War God. Let's see if he lives up to the name."_

_"Chapter Two: Battle of Tetorigawa."_

_"See if you can escape the talons of the Raven of Oda."_

**How did you like it? I hope you enjoyed it. Also I have a poll up on my profile. Please take a look. It would mean a lot to me. I really don't have much to say, so I'm out for now.**


	4. Battle of Tetorigawa

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! It's me with another awesome chapter of Bitter Love. This chapter is the official Battle of Tetorigawa and we get to see how Mitsuhide and Kaya met. Awesome, right? Well I don't have much to say so enjoy the chapter!**

I walked out of the main garrison with my bow and arrow in my hand. I was about to go join Motochika since, once again, I was stuck with him for the battle. Though this time, I was happy about it. Motochika has proven himself as a great ally and an even better friend.

"Kaya."

I turned around upon hearing that voice and bowed. "Lord Nobunaga."

Nobunaga soon walked beside me and said, "I wish to debrief you about the battle."

"Of course." I nodded.

"The Uesugi Army flood attack has isolated Katsuie. To rescue him, you must defeat Kagekatsu Uesugi and destroy the embankments." Nobunaga explained. "Katsuie must then be guided to safety. If Kanetsugu gets in your way, then you must end him. My death, Mitsuhide's death, or Motochika's death...Either will spell defeat for us today. Come, Raven of Oda, show me just how brave you are."

I nodded. "I live to serve you Lord Nobunaga."

Nobunaga nodded before walking off. I walked over to Motochika who was waiting for me. Mitsuhide was somewhere nearby.

"Are you ready?" Motochika asked.

"I was born ready." I replied.

When the sound of a horn echoed through the battlefield, I immediately ran off with Motochika at my side.

"We are firmly on the back foot now. Any suggestions, Lady Kaya?" Motochika asked, knowing Nobunaga had debriefed me.

"Destroy the embankments and seize the garrisons." I answered.

"Giving the water a path to drain...Bold." Motochika muttered.

"First, let's take out Kagekatsu." I said.

Motochika only nodded. We took out any enemy officers we saw along the way. Finally, we came to the garrison Kagekatsu Uesugi was in. I was surprised to see Mitsuhide in there already fighting him.

"It seems Mitsuhide beat us here." Motochika commented.

I notched an arrow while saying, "Well, he can't have all the fun now can he?" I let the arrow loose and watched as it struck Kagekatsu in the heart.

"There's only one person I know who has the much skill with a bow and arrow." Mitsuhide smiled as he turned to me.

Motochika looked outside before saying, "The embankments have fallen."

"I shall defend the western garrison. You two go to their aid." Mitsuhide said to us.

I nodded. "Of course. Katsuie isn't dying on my watch."

Motochika and I ran out of the garrison. On my way, one of my messengers ran up to me. "Lady Kaya!"

"What is it?" I demanded.

"The eastern garrison gates have opened. Kanetsugu Naoe is moving towards Lord Shibata!" The messenger explained.

"Damn." I swore. "Thank you for telling me. Now, go!"

The messenger nodded before running off. Motochika smirked at me. "You have your own messengers?"

"One of the good things about being a general. Now, you heard the man. We must help Katsuie before Kanetsuga defeats him." I told him before running towards the central garrison with Motochika right behind me.

When we made it, I said to Motochika, "Hold the garrison. I'll take care of Kanetsugu. Make sure Lord Shibata gets in here alive!"

Motochika only nodded while muttering to himself, "She's younger than me, yet she still gives me orders."

"I heard that." I smiled slightly before running outside of the garrison.

I saw Katsuie battling Kanetsugu. "Lord Shibata!" I notched an arrow before letting it fly towards the Uesugi general.

Kanetsugu smacked it away, but it provided enough time for Katsuie to retreat towards the garrison. Once he was inside, I put all my focus on to Kanetsugu. "So, you are the great Kanetsugu Naoe?"

"Yes. And I assume you are the Raven of Oda, Lady Kaya?" Kanetsugu retorted.

"Yes." I nodded before smirking slightly. "Let's see if you are as great as a warrior as they say." With that being said, I lunged at him.

Kanetsugu was greatly skilled with his sword. Every time I swung my bow at him, he either blocked it or countered. He wasn't having any progress either as I always blocked his sword with my bow. But one time...

I wasn't quick enough.

I inhaled sharply as I stepped back from Kanetsugu while holding my shoulder. Damn it, that sword hurts. I cautiously lifted my hand off my shoulder, but immediately put it back down. The wound was life threatening, but it would be if I didn't stop the bleeding soon.

"You are good, but not good enough." Kanetsugu said as he walked towards me. "It deeply grieves me that I must kill you on this day, but until this sickening war ends, I'm afraid I must do all in my power to make it so."

I growled. I couldn't fight with one arm, that was for sure. So, as much as I hated to do so, I yelled, "MOTOCHIKA!"

I swear I'd never seen the man move so fast in the time I've known him. Motochika was upon Kanetsugu in moments and Kanetsugu was struggling to keep up with Motochika's swift attacks. One attack hit Kanetsugu in the stomach, and Kanetsugu stepped back. He knew he had to retreat. But before he left, he said, "Only a fool would think to attack the Uesugi. You shall feel the terrible might of our wrath." He then retreated to the nearest stronghold.

Motochika ran over to me, and held me bridal style just as I was about to collapse. "Are you alright?"

"Do I look alright?" I growled.

Motochika carried me in to the garrison and laid me down gently. He took a small piece of cloth out and wrapped my wound up while applying pressure to stop the bleeding. Katsuie walked over and hung his head shamefully. "I bring shame to the Oda by resorting to help from an outsider."

"Your philosophy is outdated. Nobunaga moves forward always, yet you are stuck in the past." Motochika told him, never taking his eyes off my wound as he continued wrapping the cloth around it.

"My lord is the only one who need move forward." Katsuie objected. "As his retainer, my sole task is to provide him with all the support he requires."

"But you must help yourself by letting go of the past Katsuie." I told him as I stood up since Motochika was done wrapping the wound. "What good would it do if you went in to battle with a heavy heart?"

"Uh...Lady Kaya, I.." Katsuie stuttered.

I held up a hand, stopping him from talking. "Merely think about my words Katsuie."

Katsuie nodded. "Yes, my Lady."

I only smiled before Motochika and I walked out of the garrison. But we stopped in our tracks as we heard Lord Nobunaga.

"Let us greet the God of War with the fires of hell." He said.

The Oda army set fires to all the garrisons. I looked around and said, "The fires have spread to our own garrisons."

"Remarkable. He issues a challenge to the immobile Uesugi, and at the same time test Mitsuhide's own ambiton." Motochika mumbled.

"What the bloody hell does Mitsuhide have to do with this?" I nearly shouted.

"You'll see." Motochika smirked.

I shook my head before saying, "We should return to Mitsuhide. I've got a feeling since he is the nearest officer to Kenshin's sister, Aya, he will be her target."

"What does Aya have to do with this?" Motochika asked.

I winked. "You'll see."

Motochika only stared at me before grumbling under his breath while I merely laughed as I ran towards the western garrison where Mitsuhide was. When we made it inside, Mitsuhide was looking rather lost.

"Why would Lord Nobunaga do this?" Mitsuhide asked quietly.

"He is testing you Mitsuhide." Motochika said. "Can't you feel it? Come, show him how real your ambition truly is!"

"You handle Aya." I told Motochika. "Mitsuhide and I will make sure these Uesugi soldiers don't interfere. With Aya being the sister of Kenshin, they'll want to come after you if they see you battling Aya and I know that no matter how strong you hard you can't battle an army by yourself."

Motochika nodded and was about to run out of the garrison, but he stopped at the exit and turned to me before asking slowly, "You think I'm strong?"

I raised an eyebrow. "I just said so, didn't I?"

Motochika didn't say anything after that as he ran out the garrison. I was still confused about why he asked me that, but I didn't think much on it as I stood back to back with Mitsuhide, cutting down soldier after soldier. Mitsuhide chuckled and said, "Motochika was acting rather strange."

"Something tells me you know something I do not. Spill it, Mitsuhide." I demanded.

Even though I couldn't see his face, I knew he was grinning as he said, "What I know is something you and Motochika must figure out on your own."

"Cocky brat." I grumbled before I ducked and stabbed an arrow through an Uesugi soldier's heart. "Where the heck is Motochika? It shouldn't take this long to deal with one woman!"

Just as I said that, Motochika ran in. He stared at the soldiers surrounding Mitsuhide and I for a second before leaning back and strumming the strings on his shamisen, letting out three huge blue balls of energy that practically destroyed all the soldiers.. I frowned. I really need to start bringing my elemental weapons in to battle instead of my regular bow and arrow.

"It is time we bring the battle to Kenshin." Motochika smirked.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear those words." I smiled. "But I shall fight Kenshin myself."

"Of course. You've said it yourself. Your dream is to fight the War God." Mitsuhide chuckled. "Now I suggest we hurry before someone else kills Kenshin."

"We'll never make it in time." I said. "On foot, that is." I let out a sharp whistle and the two men beside me did the same.

Three horses came running towards us. I climbed on my black horse, Mitsuhide climbed on his white horse, and Motochika climbed on his brown horse. I kicked my horse and he let out a whine before galloping off. I smiled, as I was extremely fond of riding horses. I pulled out my bow and arrow as I saw Kenshin in sight. I jumped off my horses and let out a battle cry as I released three arrows that flew towards the War God. But he was quick and dodged the arrows before charging at me. The other generals tried to slow him down, but Kenshin was merciless and only focused on me.

"Lord Nobunaga has a vision for the future." I said as I fought Kenshin. "To create the future he envisages, he will use any method necessary."

"It is not our place to bend the land to our will. Their mindless destruction dishonors the gods." Kenshin objected.

"We'll see about that God of war." I smiled darkly.

Kenshin was ruthless, as I soon found it. He truly earned his nickname for a good reason. He was a difficult foe to defeat. I sighed. I guess I'll have to use my most powerful attack.

"Let's end this." I hissed as I started glowing when I released my attack.

I sliced my bow through the air swiftly and with strength as Kenshin was finding it harder to block my swift assault. But he would not be able to block this attack. I kicked Kenshin back and jumped in the air as I released a volley as arrows which was aimed directly for Kenshin. Some hit him, some didn't but it didn't matter as one arrow pierced him in the heart. I grinned as I landed on the ground while rolling to break my fall. I had defeated the War God. Alone.

"Fine work." Nobunaga complimented.

"Thank you, my lord." I bowed before walking over to Motochika and Mitsuhide. "So, how was the view?"

"You truly are a magnificent warrior." Mitsuhide smiled. "You've truly grown from when we first met at Nagashino."

"You two met at a battle?" Motochika raised an eyebrow.

"Well technically it was before the battle started, but we didn't really get to talking until the actual battle because I was assigned to watch over Akechi over here." I gestured to Mitsuhide. "Mitsuhide had just joined the Oda army..."

_*Flashback*_

_I stood beside Ieyasu and Hideyoshi as we watched Nobunaga talk to the new rookie. He seemed to be an okay warrior, but I wanted to see for myself. His name was Mitsuhide Akechi._

_"Splendid." Nobunaga said as he aimed his rifle._

_"I work for a land under your rule, my lord." Mitsuhide said._

_"And I suppose you can see such a land, can you?" Nobunaga asked._

_"I can." Mitsuhide nodded as Nobunaga fired his rifle._

_Nobunaga made a sound of approval. "In that case, perhaps I am no longer needed."_

_Mitsuhide looked up abruptly at this and I smirked, remembering my first meeting with Nobunaga. Mitsuhide had it easy, compared to how I was greeted._

_"Show me." Nobunaga said as he gave Mitsuhide the rifle._

_"My lord." Mitsuhide said as he took the rifle and slowly stood up._

_"It takes but a moment for the future to become the past, ambition to become meaningless." Nobunaga mused._

_Mitsuhide fired the rifle and it knocked a fan off the pole it was on. At least he wasn't a bad shot._

_"Yet it matters not, for we must embrace it." Nobunaga said. "For the good of the land, we must face forward."_

_Mitsuhide quickly reloaded the rifle and gave it to Nobunaga who had reached for it._

_"This is the reason I continue to fight." Nobunaga said as he once again aimed the rifle. "We must keep moving. The good of the land itself demands it." He fired. "To stop is to admit defeat." He turned to Mitsuhide. "Stand Mitsuhide."_

_Mitsuhide did just that and Nobunaga turned to me. "Kaya, watch over Mitsuhide." He walked off._

_I looked at Hideyoshi and Ieyasu. "You two are dismissed." The two generals nodded and walked off. I turned to Mitsuhide and said, "So, you came to work for us after leaving the Saito correct?"_

_Mitsuhide nodded as I circled around him. I then stopped beside him and said, "The Oda are strong Mitsuhide. Prove to me that you deserve to be in this army." _

_Mitsuhide nodded. "I will not disappoint you or Lord Nobunaga."_

_I smiled. "Good. You will make a fine warrior."_

_*End Flashback*_

"And that is how I met this man right here who in such a short amount of time became my best friend." I smiled as I put my arm around Mitsuhide.

"You two are pretty close." Motochika commented, but I could tell his mind was elsewhere.

"What's the matter Motochika?" Mitsuhide asked.

Motochika sighed. "The Demon King's victory spells destruction for another foe. With the Uesugi eliminated, his eyes will surely fall upon my island."

Mitsuhide and I looked in him in shock. Motochika had done so much to help us. Surely Lord Nobunaga would never do such a thing.

"No, you are mistaken. Surely, he would never..." Mitsuhide was cut off.

"He will, and we must be one step ahead of him if we wish to survive." Motochika stated.

"We?" I repeated angrily. "So what if he does lays eyes upon your island? You expect us to leave our Lord behind and take part of some rebellion?"

"Kaya..." Motochika trailed off.

I ignored him and walked off. Motochika was out of his mind.

* * *

I sat in my quarters sitting at my desk, lost in thought. Maybe I shouldn't have snapped at Motochika earlier. The man was only concerned for his island. Though with the way he acts, it's easy to forget that Motochika is not only a warrior, but the Lord of Shikoku as well. I heard my door open and I turned around, ready to snap at whoever walked in but I closed my mouth open seeing Nobunaga.

"My Lord." I nodded respectfully.

Nobunaga nodded at me before saying, "You have not grown too attached to Motochika, right?"

"No my Lord. Why?" I inquired.

"Because we will soon set eyes on Shikoku. I do not need unnecessary affections clouding one of my best general's thoughts." Nobunaga revealed.

I didn't let any emotion show on my face even though I was panicking. Oh dear Lord, Motochika was right! But I simply nodded and said, "Understood."

Nobunaga nodded and walked out of the room. As soon as he left, I looked out my window to make sure Motochika hadn't left for Shikoku yet and sighed when I saw him and Motochika talking down by the water. Shit, he was about to leave. I grabbed my bow and arrow and hesitated on walking out the door. I'd lived my life serving the Oda clan after Nobunaga took me in. Would I really leave that behind for a man I just met? Would I really leave Hideyoshi, my father figure or even Ranmuru? When I first came here, Ranmuru and I hit it off instantly. Would I really leave all this behind? And then there was Lady Oichi. I hadn't seen her in a while. All I know is that she was married to Nagamasa Azai now. And then there's Lord Nobunaga. The man who took me in, the man who trained me, my mentor. Would I really betray him?

I looked outside at Motochika and Mitsuhide and made up my mind. Mitsuhide was my best friend and I knew he would rather stay beside Motochika, then fight him. And then there's Motochika. I don't know what he is to me, but I'll be damned if I betray him. I tightened my grip on my weapon before leaving my room and running outside. I was relieved when I saw that Motochika hadn't left yet.

"Motochika!" I screamed.

He jumped before turning to me, shock and confusion evident on his face. "Kaya? What are you doing out here?"

"I thought you were inside." Mitsuhide added.

I was panting really hard but I managed to get out, "You, me, and Mitsuhide. We've gotta leave, and I mean now."

Motochika placed his hands on my shoulders. "Why?"

I looked at him with pleading eyes. Never had I before been so terrified for one man's life. "Please, just trust me Motochika. We must leave for Shikoku. I'll explain when we get there. Just please, we must leave."

Motochika sighed. "Let's go. But I do expect an explanation."

"Definitely. " I nodded.

Mitsuhide still looked confused. "Why do we all have to leave?"

"I'll explain later." I promised him.

Though from the look on Motochika's face, I think he knew what I was going to tell them.

* * *

Motochika and I stood on the deck of his ship. We still have a few more hours until we arrived in Shikoku, but he wanted to make sure what he assumed was correct. I would tell Mitsuhide later.

"So it is true Nobunaga assumes to set eyes on my island?" Motochika asked.

I nodded regretfully. "I'm afraid so. I'm so sorry Motochika. I should've believed you."

Motochika shook his head. "Do not apologize. You've been with the Oda all your life. It is only fair you don't take news like this very lightly."

"Yes, but I would never have guessed Nobunaga would turn against his own ally." I wrapped my arms around myself as I stared at my reflection in the ocean. I would never understand why I had violet eyes.

Motochika placed a hand on my shoulder. "Sometimes, when you have that much ambition, you'll eliminate anyone, whether they are your ally or not."

I don't know what possessed me, but I soon found myself hugging Motochika. He was shocked, but that didn't stop him from hugging me back.

"I'm glad you're here." I whispered. "I'm so glad you're here. I don't know what I would've done if I'd let you die."

"I'm just glad I did not have to fight you." Motochika whispered as he laid his chin on top of my head. And damn it felt so right. He then whispered, "I would rather die than know that you would be my enemy."

Just when he was about to pull away, I pulled him back. I muttered, "Don't leave me now. Not when I need you the most."

Motochika didn't complain. I closed my eyes in content as Motochika and I just stood there in each others embrace. I don't know what would happen when we rebelled against Nobunaga. I don't know if I was ready. But here in Motochika's arms, I knew I could take on anything with him by my side. I smiled slightly. I knew what my heart wanted now. I knew what Motochika was to me.

I loved Motochika.

**And Kaya has realized her feelings for Motochika! Now the question is, will she act on them? I will tell you this, they will not be admitting their feelings next chapter. No, no, I'm not going to rush them in to this. They've still got the Incident at Honoji, Battle of Yamazaki, and Confrontation at Anegawa. I'll let you guess when they'll admit their feelings for each other. Until next time, I'm out!**


	5. Only the Beginning

**Disclaimer: Hi guys! I'm back with another awesome chapter of Bitter Love. This chapter is the beginning of the Incident at Honnoji. This is the battle I've been waiting for ever since I started working on this story. Let's see what's going to happen, shall we?**

Kaya sat on the floor beside Motochika, who was strumming on his shamisen. Mitsuhide was on his knees in front of them. Kaya had told him the news and he wasn't taking it so well.

"It was never supposed to be like this." Mitsuhide muttered. "I had faith that Lord Nobunaga would bring peace. That is what kept me going. That is how I justified the bloodshed."

Motochika snapped a string on his shamisen. Kaya frowned. She knew he did it to make a point most of the time, but she was sure it was a pain for him to repair it over and over.

"So what are you doing here?" Motochika questioned.

"Why am I here?" Mitsuhide asked in disbelief.

"If you wished to follow Nobunaga, you would not be here. Tell me, what is it that you desire of me?" Motochika asked.

Mitsuhide stuttered helplessly, but Motochika was not finished.

"The countless lives that you have crushed beneath your feet demand that you take action." Kaya turned to look at Motochika when he said this and saw his lip twitch slightly, as if he were fighting back a smile.

"Why you...!" Mitsuhide exclaimed.

"All that you have ever desired." Motochika raised his head to look at Mitsuhide and he snapped another string.

"But I..." Mitsuhide trailed off.

"It can all be yours." Motochika said. "But you must be prepared to get blood on your hands." He was about to snap another string, but Mitsuhide grabbed the shamisen before he could, a determined look on his face.

Kaya smirked and she couldn't help but say, "Excellent."

Mitsuhide let go of Motochika's shamisen and turned to her. "You're getting more like Motochika every day. It's scaring me."

Kaya chuckled. "Please Mitsuhide. No one could ever be like Motochika."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Motochika gave her a playful glare.

"It means you're one of a kind." Kaya grinned.

Motochika rolled his eyes but he was smiling. Kaya loved that smile, as she now realized her feelings for him. It didn't help though that she was scared to tell him though.

"Want me to go prepare the army?" Kaya asked.

"I'll help you." Motochika offered.

"That'd be great." Kaya smiled.

Mitsuhide shook his head with a smile at their obliviousness and he said, "That would be nice, thank you. We'll depart at midnight."

Kaya and Motochika only nodded and walked out of the room. They stayed silent as they walked through the halls of Motochika's castle.

"So...Bat of Tosa, huh?" Kaya asked, trying to break the silence.

Motochika nodded with a chuckle. "That's what they call me. Just like they call you Raven of Oda?"

"I suppose I'm not the Raven of Oda anymore. Raven of Chosokabe doesn't really sound right." Kaya joked, causing them both to laugh.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Motochika asked. "I mean, you don't have to fight if you don't want to."

Kaya smiled sadly. "Motochika, I have to do this. What's the point of betraying Nobunaga if I can't even look him in the eye? Besides, when I first joined this war two years ago, I've always had this dream of peace. Of finally settling down with that special someone." She smiled at him. "I'm sure you've thought about getting a wife when all this over."

"I admit I have." Motochika smiled sheepishly.

"Hey Motochika, I never realized something. How old are you?" Kaya looked at him curiously.

Motochika raised an eyebrow and told her, "I'm 23. Why do you ask?"

Kaya looked at him in surprise. "You're 23? I didn't know you were that young."

Motochika looked at her in amusement. "What? Did you think I was in my thirties?"

"Well, actually yes." Kaya admitted.

"Do I really look that old?" Motochika faked like he was offended.

Kaya only laughed with Motochika joining in. As they walked towards the waiting army though, they knew the time for laughter would be over soon.

**Later On**

Kaya, Mitsuhide, and Motochika stood in front of a large army, ready to mark on Honnoji.

"Our enemy..." Mitsuhide said as he unsheathed his sword and pointed it forward. "Is in Honnoji!"

"Forward, men!" Kaya cried, galloping off with Mitsuhide and Motochika beside her. Their army followed behind them.

* * *

_Nobunaga emerged victorious at Tetorigawa. Kenshin soon took ill and died, leaving Nobunaga's reign unchallenged._

_However, Motochika and Kaya sensed the danger that danger was yet at hand. Soon a new crisis would befall him, along with their friend Mitsuhide._

_Just as Motochika had feared and that Kaya soon found out on her own, it did not take long for Nobunaga to break his alliance with Motochika and begin an invasion of Shikoku._

_Kaya was left with a choice: destroy Nobunaga, or disappear forever in to the pages of history._

_Together with Motochika and Mitsuhide, she left for Honnoji to finish Nobunaga once and for all..._

_"I'm sorry it had to come to this, but it's over Nobunaga!"_

_"Chapter 3: Incident at Honnoji!"_

_"My claws will reign at Honnoji!"_

**Next chapter is the Incident at Honnoji! The battle I've been waiting for. Oh, I can't wait! I don't have much else to say so I'm out for now!**


	6. Incident at Honnoji

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! It's me with another awesome chapter of Bitter Love. This chapter we're going to be at the Incident at Honnoji. But there's one question I want you all to keep in mind throughout this whole chapter:**

**Who will kill Nobunaga? Kaya or Mitsuhide?**

**Stick around to find out because crap's going down this chapter!**

"Honnoji has been surrounded. It is ours for the taking. But first, we must eliminate Shoju Orgura and Naonori Akaza." Motochika told me.

"Ranmuru and No will die for the man they love and respect. But we will overcome them. We must, for today is to be Nobunaga's last." I said. "We'll end their lives, and then rejoin Mitsuhide for the final push."

"It's time. We must act." Motochika said. "Are you ready?"

"Honestly, I'm not." I admitted, grabbing my bow and arrows. "But I know I have to be. Mitsuhide needs us, and we need him. We must end Nobunaga's life."

Motochika only nodded and before we left to our starting point, we saw Mitsuhide.

"My lord, you have left me no other choice." He muttered.

I laid a hand on his shoulder and said, "Do not waver now. Think of those who have no voice. You must speak for them."

Mitsuhide smiled and said, "Thank you Kaya. I wish you good luck."

I smiled and said, "And I wish you the same."

The two friends parted and I joined up with Motochika, who was waiting for me. I walked up to him and said, "Let's get out of this alive."

"I never planned on dying." Motochika replied.

The horn sounded through Honnoji. The gate in front of us opened and we were facing the Oda army. Only this time we were enemies.

"Lady Kaya..." One Oda soldier whispered.

I turned to the soldiers of the Akechi army and said in a deadly voice, "None must be allowed to escape. Destroy them all!"

I saw Shoju and Naonori in front of us. Motochika and I glanced at each other before nodding. I ran at Shoju and he ran at Naonori. I blocked every attack Shoju thrust at me and I got tired of him eventually. When he attacked with his spear, I caught it and broke it. I used the sharp end of his spear to stab him through the heart. I turned to Motochika to see him finishing off Naonori.

He turned to me and said, "Nobunaga is waiting for us."

"Let's not keep him then." I smirked.

Motochika grinned and we both ran off to Ranmuru, who I knew would not be an easy opponent. He may be small, but his skill with a sword made up for it.

"Let me handle Ranmuru." I said.

"If you hesitate to kill the boy, so help me I'll come running in there." Motochika sighed.

"Trust me. I know how Ranmuru fights." I reassured him though I really didn't know if I could kill him.

We reached the hall where Ranmuru was. Motochika held off any soldiers that tried to come near us as Ranmuru and I circled each other.

"Lord Mitsuhide should have lived his life in service to Lord Nobunaga, and in peace. He should have denied his egotistical impulses to the contrary." Ranmuru glared at me. "And you...I never believed that you would betray Lord Nobunaga. You were loyal to the end, and never once considered the act of betrayal. Lord Motochika has stained your hands with the blood of treachery!"

"Being loyal to your army is one thing." I said regretfully. "Being loyal to your friends is another. If one of us is to die today Ranmuru Mori, then lets end it with honor."

"I couldn't ask for a better end Lady Kaya." Ranmuru said.

That was the last thing he said before we started our battle. I blocked every last one of his attacks, and he did the same with mine. I jumped back and notched an arrow before letting it fly. Ranmuru deflected it and I dropped to the floor to avoid an arrow to the head. Ranmuru ran at me, preparing to end me before I could get up. When he was a good distance in front of me, I rolled to the left and shot out my leg to trip him. He fell to the ground and I quickly rolled over and stabbed an arrow in his heart before I could regret it.

"Why must our lives be lived in extremes of glory and despair?" Ranmuru whispered. "It is too cruel."

"It may be cruel, but such is the age in which we live. We survivors must move on." Motochika answered before I could say anything.

"Rest in peace Ranmuru." I whispered as I closed Ranmuru's eyes and walked away. If I stayed any longer, I knew I'd break down.

"You did well." Motochika told me as we ran towards the Main Hall gate.

"I don't feel like it." I replied.

I tried opening the gate. I even tried kicking it open, but it wouldn't budge.

"It won't open!" I yelled.

"Very well. We must simply join forces with Mitsuhide and take another path." Motochika said.

"Lady Kaya!"

I turned around to see one of my archers running towards me.

"What is it Kaito?" I asked.

Kaito bowed before saying, "Nobutada Oda and Sadakatsu Murai are moving towards Lord Akechi."

"Damn it." I swore before turning to Kaito. "Send a message to any archer near him. Protect him until we arrive."

"At once." Kaito nodded before running off.

Motochika and I took off running at breakneck speed. I tightened my grip on my bow. I will not allow Mitsuhide to die before the battle is even over. My best friend is not leaving this world so soon.

"Do not worry. Mitsuhide will be fine." Motochika smiled at me.

"I hope so." I said.

We finally made it to Mitsuhide, who was fighting both Nobutada and Sadakatsu. He pushed them both back just as we joined him.

"Lord Nobutada, must I kill him too?" Mitsuhide asked.

"If you do not, he will kill you. You show too much weakness." Motochika said.

"But that's why we're here. We will not let you die." I smiled.

Mitsuhide smiled at both of us before charging at Nobutada. He needed to finish Nobunaga's son off on his own. I notched an arrow and watched in satisfaction as it hit Sadakatsu in the chest. I turned around just in time to see Mitsuhude finish off Nobutada.

"Nobunaga is waiting. He expects nothing but total commitment from you." Motochika said to Mitsuhide.

"But we are with you. Do not waver in your conviction." I said.

"Thank you, both of you. Now let's get to the main hall." Mitsuhide said.

All three us started running, but then I remembered something. I said, "The main gates are inaccessible. We must enter the main hall via a different path."

"Then we'll do just that." Mitsuhide smiled at me.

I grinned and said, "Let's not keep Nobunaga waiting."

We ran towards the Main Hall Rear Gate. Halfway there Honnoji was set in flames.

"Damn, he's not making this easy." I muttered.

"This is Nobunaga we're talking about. Why would he make it easy?" Motochika asked.

I didn't answer him. I only kept running. I cut down any soldier that dared at stand in my way. I saw steps and I ran up two at a time. But I didn't expect to come face to face with No.

"He predicted this night would come. A night when the world would move forward." No said.

I couldn't fight her. I knew I couldn't. It made me angry to think that I was scared of her. Motochika fought her instead. I fought off any soldier that dared to go near them.

"Do you have the conviction to kill my husband?" No asked.

"Mitsuhide does. We are merely here to support him." Motochika grunted.

"Ah yes. You and the traitor." No mused before turning my way. "I never expected you to betray the Oda. Did everything my lord and I have done for you matter? We took you in. We trained you. We saw potential in you. But I guess that didn't matter when you chose Mitsuhide over my husband. Betrayal is a dangerous thing, my dear."

I winced when she finished talking. Did anything Lady No and Lord Nobunaga did for me matter to me anymore? Of course it did. They took me in. Fed me, trained me, taught me. And what do I do in return? Betray them. But as I look at Motochika and Mitsuhide, I knew I made the right choice. I knew my destiny.

"Everything you did mattered to me. But I know my destiny, I know my path. And the one you laid out for me was not it." I said as I notched an arrow. "Rest in peace, Lady No." I let the arrow fly.

Motochika jumped back just as the arrow hit No in the chest. As she breathed her last breath, she told us, "See if you have what it takes to kill my lord." She was dead.

There weren't any more soldiers around us. At least not on this side of the gate. So I wasn't ashamed when I fell to my knees. I killed Lady No. I killed her. Motochika walked over to me and knelt in front of me. He hugged me. I just stayed still, no matter how much I wanted to hug him back. I was too shocked.

"You did the right thing." Motochika whispered.

That was when I broke down. I don't remember the last time I ever cried. It was too long ago for me to remember. I just sobbed in to Motochika's chest, and he didn't say a word. He only held me.

"Why? Why did this happen?" I sobbed.

"I don't know." was all Motochika said.

I sobbed some more before I finally calmed down enough to stand up. I wiped the rest of the tears from my violet eyes and turned to Motochika. "Sorry for that."

"Don't apologize." Motochika shook his head and looked at me with his piercing gray eyes. "This is as hard for you as it is for Mitsuhide. Think nothing of it."

I only nodded and looked around. "Where is Mitsuhide?"

"He ran ahead." Motochika smirked.

My eyes widened and I yelled, "WHAT?!"

I grabbed my bow and arrow and ran off as fast as my feet could take me. Motochika ran after me and together we reached the main hall. I didn't even bother going down the stairs so I simply jumped down. I arrived just in time to see Mitsuhide stare at Nobunaga and say, "My lord...I...I can't..."

"Yes you can!" I exclaimed. "So help me Mitsuhide, we can all the way to Honnoji and I'll be damned if I let you back out now!"

Nobunaga chuckled, making us look at him as he said, "Come. History awaits. The world must keep moving."

Mitsuhide gripped his sword tight and charged at Nobunaga. Motochika and I watched as Mitsuhide and Nobunaga fought. Neither one was gaining the upper hand. I was about to notch an arrow when Mitsuhide suddenly rushed forward and knocked Nobunaga to his feet. Mitsuhide stared at him for a second before stabbing Nobunaga through the chest.

"My death opens a door. The world must move forward." Nobunaga muttered as he drew his last breath before his eyes closed.

"My lord...Lord Nobunaga!" Mitsuhide exclaimed, finally coming to terms with what he just did.

"We must not stop. We've gotta keep moving." I told him.

Suddenly the temple started shaking. Oh shit, don't tell me.

"Honnoji is collapsing!" Motochika exclaimed.

"Time to go!" I announced as I started running out the way we came.

Motochika and Mitsuhide ran after me. We made it outside just as the building we were in collapsed in flames. But we didn't stop. We weren't going to stop until we got outside of Honnoji. I saw the starting point. The place this whole battle began. I was almost there. That was until I felt something hard hit my head.

"KAYA!"

That was the last thing I heard before I fell unconscious.

* * *

"She's going to be alright Motochika. She only has a minor concussion." Mitsuhide told Motochika, who was sitting in a chair beside an unconscious Kaya.

"I won't believe it until she wakes up." Motochika said.

Mitsuhide shook his head. God, Motochika was so in love it wasn't funny anymore. He said, "She's fine Motochika. God, you're in love aren't you?"

"I'm just worried for my friend. I can't even do that without you making assumptions that I'm in love." Motochika sighed.

"But you are in love." Mitsuhide smirked.

"So what if I am?" Motochika grumbled, knowing that Mitsuhide knew anyway.

"So you're just going to sit around and not tell her?" Mitsuhide chuckled. "Is the Bat of Tosa scared of rejection?"

Motochika only scoffed, making Mitsuhide grin. Motochika turned to him and asked, "Do you really think she'll reject me?"

"How would I know that? I don't have feelings for her." Mitsuhide smiled. "Just tell her. The worst she can do is say no."

With that being said, Mitsuhide walked out of the room. Motochika glared at his retreating figure before sighing. The worst she could do is say no. Is he really that scared of a sixteen year old girl? He really is getting soft.

"Motochika?"

Motochika turned around to see Kaya sitting up slowly. He walked over to her and smirked. "You gave us quite a scare. Were you hit that hard?"

Kaya scoffed and said, "Haha, very funny Motochika." She then grinned and asked, "Anything interesting happen while I was out?"

"Nothing at all." Motochika shook his head.

Kaya sighed. "I guess since Nobunaga is dead, all we have to do is worry about his generals for now. God, this is so damn frustrating."

"We'll make it through this." Motochika smiled. "Together."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Kaya grinned.

Motochika only smiled, but he thought about what Mitsuhide said. Well, it was sooner or later and he was scared out of his wits right now. Might as well get it over with.

"You okay?" Kaya asked.

Motochika nodded. "I'm fine." He then bit his lip before saying, "Kaya, I...I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Kaya asked. Motochika heard something in her voice. Was that...hope?

"I...I...Uh," Motochika couldn't even form a damn sentence.

"Are you okay?" Kaya chuckled.

Motochika only gulped before saying, "Oh damn it all!" He kissed her.

Kaya was frozen as soon as she felt his lips on hers. Her mind kept screaming at her to kiss him back, but she could only stand still. Motochika pulled back and asked, "Well?"

Kaya only stared at him before whispering tearfully, "You love me?"

"More than anything." Motochika whispered. He didn't care that she was seven years younger than him. Neither did she care that he was older than her. They were in love and that was all that mattered.

Tears streamed down Kaya's face as she did the only thing that popped in her mind. She kissed him. Motochika didn't hesitate to kiss her back. But they pulled apart when they heard laughing. Kaya and Motochika looked outside the door to see Mitsuhide with a grin on his face.

"About time." He smirked.

"MITSUHIDE!" was his response.

As Kaya and Motochika chased Mitsuhide through the halls of Motochika's castle, they couldn't help but enjoy themselves because they knew that as soon as word got out about the Incident at Honnoji, they'd all have a bounty on their heads.

**And Kaya and Motochika have finally admitted their feelings to each other! And, of course, Mitsuhide was there to play matchmaker. Now we only have two battles left: Battle of Yamazaki and Confrontation at Anegawa. I can't wait to write those two. When Hideyoshi and Kaya meet again, things will tense. After all they do have a father/daughter relationship. Until next time, I'm out!**


End file.
